


I end up in Dragon Ball (SI story)

by barryc10



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Public Nudity, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: Thanks to a ROB (Random Omnipotent Being), I end up in Dragon Ball, with some accommodations I know I didn't have before I arrived.  Watch as I try to survive in this harsh world.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a Self Insert story, so please be kind with your criticisms.

I looked around in confusion even as the portal just above me closes. Right, I was visited by a Random Omnipotent Being before this. Resting beside me is a large duffel bag that I know I never owned. I check myself over to find I have been deaged to around twelve, naked as a jaybird in a forested area. At least I was still male. I kneel down next to the bag and open the zipper, finding clothing I could never afford in my old life that are in my size and I put them on. Underneath the clothes was my laptop and smart phone, plus a New 3DS XL and a Nintendo Switch with games for each. Turning on my phone, I see a message after putting in my code. Checking it, I get the usual greeting and notices, blablabla, when I read that in sunlit areas, my phone, laptop, and game systems will charge automatically. Since I was in the Dragon Ball world, I just assumed it was Capsule Corp tech, or some kind of space tech. Soon enough, the realization that I was in the Dragon Ball world set in and I grew a wide smile before cheering and jumping for joy.

With that done, I put my phone to sleep and suddenly realize I'm still raring to go. See, in my old life at this age, I was a real couch potato. I took any chance to sit or squat over standing any day. But it seems that simply being in this world has given me an energy and motivation boost. I decided to try something, just for the hell of it. I took the power-up stance and tried to focus my Ki like I remember seeing in the anime all the time. I felt something give and suddenly I'm screaming in monumental pain as a secondary energy flow through me like hot lava is flowing through my veins. This causes me to collapse to the ground, writhing with tears in my eyes for what felt like hours but was only a couple minutes. As the feeling lessened and died, I stopped writhing, reduced to a sobbing mess from the experience. "So this is why Gohan taught Videl the way he did." I mutter through my sobs.

It takes some time for me to recover, yet I still ache as I get into a sitting position. I practice with my new Ki, getting used to the feeling as I make a ball form and vanish. Once I'm satisfied, I get to my feet and decide to try the one technique I have a vague idea of how to do. Throwing my cupped hands forward, I then pulled them to my right side, incanting. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." I could feel energy flow through my arms and pool in my hands, forming a small ball of blue Ki. thrusting my arms forward and up, I shouted "HAAAAA!" and fired a small beam into the sky. The force of the beam was more than I expected and I'm thrown onto my back, the beam going wild before it fades. The end result is I'm left struggling for breath as I feel like I sprinted a marathon, my whole body feeling like lead and black on the edges of my vision as I struggle to stay conscious.

"Oh, man. Now I know... why Roshi was so... worried for Krillin and Yamcha... using this... I feel like... I'm dying...." I struggled to stay awake, knowing that if I allowed myself to pass out, I might not ever wake up. Slowly, my vision returns as the hours tick by, my breathing slowly evening out. "I am never doing that again until I get some proper training in Ki use." I finally manage to sit up and am startled as I feel my phone vibrate. I struggled to pull it out and check it, seeing a notification that berated me for my stupidity. But come on! If you suddenly wound up in the Dragon Ball Multiverse, wouldn't you try out some Ki attacks? Thankfully, I discovered that, at least in the version of Dragon Ball I wound up in, Ki replenished while sitting still, as I was already feeling better, but not yet 100%. I'd say around 60%. I decided to take this time to look through my phone apps and discovered that the phone was, first off, a Capsule Corp phone, and secondly, that it had some really cool apps. It didn't have a Dragon Radar app, which would be cool, but very OP. But it did have a translator app that touted itself as being able to translate any language into whatever language was spoken into it when first booted up. I was surprised why this would be on my phone when I realized something: Of course the anime and manga would use Translation Convention for all the aliens. For those who don't frequent TVTropes, Translation Convention is when TV shows, cartoons, movies, video games, you name it, have all the characters speak the native language of the country it's airing in so they don't have to come up with all the nuances of original languages. After all, the chances of aliens speaking any of Earth's various languages with any kind of fluency were slim to none.

Getting off of that tangent, I noticed a compass app and a map app before I checked my phone's storage space and saw it had 128 GB, which was more than enough for my tastes. Putting my phone back to sleep once I fully recovered, I decided to check out the games and nodded. I had the games I owned for those systems and some more I was planning to buy before this whole thing and closed my duffel bag. I checked it for a button, figuring the ROB gave my another Capsule Corp item and smiled when I found it and pressed it, reducing it to a Capsule that I pocketed and pulled out my phone once more. I turned it back on and checked the compass app and map app. I saw I was in the Paozu Mountains and nodded as I decided to head for Goku's house, which wasn't that far away. Even though I had access to Ki, I decided not to push my luck with it and go on foot.

A few hours later, I was feeling hungry when I heard someone speaking. I approached a lake that was nearby and saw someone standing on a rock. Someone who had a conspicuous tail and orange gi that they were removing. The only problem was, when they stripped naked, I saw what was the undeniable swell of small breasts on the person. "Huh. a female Goku. Okay." I've read enough fanfictions to not really be surprised by any swerve balls and just stripped out of my own clothes in order to swim out to join them.

I watched when Goku looked my way before paying me no mind as I continued swimming over, watching as she suddenly flipped, giving my a clear view of her full vulva, the developing labia parting ever so slightly as she took her stance before lashing out with a flying jump kick at the fish, knocking it out with one blow as she kicked off the fish into a dive to retrieve her catch. While I was in the water, I decided to relieve my aching bladder before I returned to where my clothes were, drying myself with a blast of Ki aura, the only thing I felt safe doing and which Goku soon copied when she pulled the fish to shore. pulling it along to me, she looked me over before smiling and patting my crotch, causing me to jump. "You're not a girl because you have a wiener and balls like my grandpa, so you must be a boy!"

I just shook my head and went along with it. "Yep! I'm a boy. So, what's your name, little lady?" I looked over her nude form, taking in her small breasts, nipples erect from the cold water, and what I could see of her vulva from this angle.

She smiled. "I'm Son Goku! I live in the shrine just ahead of here. Would you like to come along? I can offer you some fish?"

I smiled at the offer. "Sure, Goku! I'd love to come along with you." She grinned and hefted her catch as it dried in the sun.

"All right! Then come along!" She turned and walked in the direction she pointed with me following close behind while I admired the view of her naked ass, toned though it was through rigorous training. It wasn't long before we were on the main road back when I heard the sound of an engine and winced. Oh yeah, this part. I jumped onto the grass as Goku was hit straight on even as the driver of the motorbike was braking heavily, being knocked onto her back, legs splayed and groaning as a girl who couldn't be older than 16 looked over her windshield with a scared expression, growing even more scared as her victim got back up and approached the car when I intervened.

"Goku don't! That's a motorbike from the city!" Goku stopped and looked at it with new recognition. And one more benefit from Goku switching genders makes itself known as Goku instantly regocnizes Bulma's gender even as Bulma's expression changes from shock to embarrassed mortification.

"You must be a girl from the city!"

"Why are you naked?!"

"Hmm? Because I was fishing and lost my clothes in the rapids. I have spares at home, but until then, I'm naked. Besides, I don't really like clothes. I just wear them because Grandpa says I have to." I shook my head at the happenstance. I guess this Goku is more of a naturist than canon Goku. Though it makes sense. A gi is not something anyone should wear full time, especially without any underwear to prevent chafing. Anyway, I focus back on Goku and Bulma to find that they were done with introductions as Bulma was showing her Dragon Radar. After that, all three of us set off for Goku's house and adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter. Please go easy on me as it's my first Self-Insert attempt.


	2. Chapter 2

Before we set off, Bulma turned to her bike and bent over to press the button to capsulize it, which gave me a nice view of her pantie-covered ass. The anime did not do her justice, I have to say. Anyway, with the bike tucked away, we set off. It was rather slow-going as it was a lot of up-hill walking, so I decided to converse to pass the time. Looking at Bulma, I decided to ask something that was on my mind for a while. "So, Bulma, what's it like being the daughter of a famous scientist?"

Bulma sighed exasperatedly. "Exhausting! Especially because everyone assumes my last name is Briefs just because my dad's name is Doctor Briefs. I'm a mononym. I only have one name. My entire family is that way."

I nodded in sympathy. This was something I knew already. Goku was actually an oddity here, since his last name was Son. Speaking of, the young girl was eyeing Bulma's ass as if expecting to see something that isn't there while Bulma was trying not to look at the tail growing out of Goku's. I couldn't help it. I let out a giggle at the absurdity. I decided to let Goku down gently. "No, Goku, Bulma doesn't have a tail." Goku jumped and grinned sheepishly at being spotted before she nodded. The rest of the walk was done in silence and we made it to Goku's shrine house. Inside, on a cushion, was Goku's treasure, the 4-starred Dragon Ball. I gotta say, of all the things Dragon Ball Evolution got wrong, they almost got this spot on. It was a perfect sphere about the size of a large pearl with four five-pointed stars swirling inside, glowing with a mystical light. One explanation of the Dragon Balls later, we now had 3 Dragon Balls and the location of another.

After lunch, and Goku getting dressed, we left the house, which Goku locked up and hid the key for. After that, Bulma pulled a capsule out and activated it before throwing it, which revealed a motorbike with a two-seated sidecar. Goku was surprised by the machine. I pulled out my duffel bag capsule and activated it, retrieving my Nintendo 3DS and Majora's Mask 3D before I put the bag away again. After that, we all climbed into, or onto in Bulma's case, the motorbike and we were off, Goku watching me play while we made our way to the next Dragon Ball.

I was surprised when we suddenly stopped, looking up to find the sun going down. I saved my game and pocketed my system before pulling Goku aside while Bulma got a house set up. "Can you teach me?" I asked and indicated her gi.

"What? How to fight? Okay. Show me what you can do." I nod and took a very sloppy battle stance while Goku took the Monkey stance. On an unseen signal the battle both began and ended rather quickly with myself on my back and Goku's fist in my face. After I conceded she helped me up and helped to correct my stance and fighting moves. She even helped me do a basic workout routine. It was while this was going on that I asked a question that was on my mind.

"Hey, Goku. Can you use Ki?" It was a serious question and she nodded her head.

"I have access to it, but Grandpa never got around to teaching me any techniques before he died." I nodded sadly and smiled.

"Well, I know of a couple. Would you like to learn?" Goku looked at me excitedly and nodded while exclaiming "yes" over and over as I chuckled. "Okay. For the first one, just hold your hand out, palm open, and focus your ki into it until a ball forms." I demonstrated, pointing my palm into the sky as a yellow sphere formed, Goku mimicking me. "Once you're done aiming, press your palm into the sphere while willing the ball to fly." Again, I demonstrate as the ball is sent flying into the sky at speed, Goku once again mimicking. "That's all there is to it for that one. Now for the second one. It's similar to the first, but instead of firing a ball of ki, you fire a beam." I once again demonstrate, as eventually, a small beam of ki is launched into the sky before fading, Goku copying. "Good. Those are the basic ki blast and basic ki beam."

I sat after that, feeling a bit tired after the demonstration, and from the mental strain of reverse engineering those techniques with only body motions to go on. But I knew I couldn't stay out here, so I reluctantly trudged into Bulma's capsule house and collapsed on the sofa. Goku came in soon after, already naked and threw her gi to the side to be washed. I chuckled and stripped as well. Goku looked over my naked form and smirked. "You're kinda small, arencha?"

I face faulted at her comment, which hurt more than I expected for a comedy routine. After I picked myself up, I scowled at her. "I'm only 12!" Goku chuckled as she made her way into the bathroom, leaving the door open as if she wanted me to peek while she showered. I eventually heard the water shut off and got up. Making my way to the bathroom, I passed Goku, who was drying her hair with a towel. I suddenly jumped as I felt something furry brush my junk and glared at Goku's back, her tail wagging as if taunting me.

I gave a sigh and got into the tub to take my shower. While I bathed, I thought about the events that were coming up and wondered how much I could actually help. I eventually shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry myself before I headed to the table to eat the food left out for me. I watched Bulma head into the bathroom and shrugged. After I ate, I headed to my pile of discarded clothes and grabbed my 3DS and capsule. I restored the duffel bag, put the 3DS inside, and pulled out my new night clothes, slipping them on after I compressed the bag. I headed to the mattress left out for me and sat on it while Goku bounced on the bed, still naked. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and I think she knew it. Eventually, there was the click of a door and I turned to see Bulma walk out while slipping her night gown on. This let me see her breasts and developing pussy. The thing that surprised me most was her violet pubes, especially compared to her blue hair.

It took me a while to get out of that stupor and I suddenly yawned, finding myself more tired than I expected, as I was quickly out like a light, the last thing I heard was Bulma telling Goku to move over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the second chapter. In the next chapter, we should meet Master Roshi.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I yawned as I awoke, sitting up blearily and looking around in confusion for a moment before I shrug and stretch. It's only then that I notice how disheveled the house is. After going around the house to make sure everything was where we left it, I returned in time to watch Goku leave the house, probably to go train. After a moment of thought, I decided to follow Goku. This led to shenanigans that led to us helping a sea turtle get back to the sea. Because Goku was so insistent, Bulma hadn't even been able to get changed before setting off.

Bulma pulled out a bike capsule that just happened to have a sidecar and we set off, Bulma and I in the bike (After capsulating the house) while Goku carried the turtle. And unlike in the series, Bulma's night gown was not protected from the wind. I tried not to glance too often, but I was a growing boy, though I wonder if Bulma wasn't also enjoying having the strong winds hitting her down there.

The ride was mostly boring otherwise, and before long, we made it to the beach, allowing Turtle to head back home after promising a reward. It was a surprisingly long wait, which we spent playing in the water, but eventually the turtle returned with Roshi, and events went as I remember them, mostly. Goku got the Nimbus, and Bulma got the Dragon Ball. After that, we returned to the house and got ready to look for the next one, discovering in the process that all of our underwear was gone. After that, we set off. I'm not sure if time is distorted here or what, but it didn't seem to take that long to get to the village with the next Dragon Ball. After learning of the plight of the village, a plan was hatched and when Oolong came by, it was a disguised Goku to greet him. She was dressed in a beautiful dress, and I convinced her not to wear her gi under it. of course, that meant she was going commando.

As the games went on, I started to notice something was hurting Oolong and, figuring his time was almost, and having figured out how to do it with Roshi's advice, I used a small kiai to blow Goku's dress up, giving the transformed pig quite the enticing eyeful. The shock of the sudden flashing caused him to lose his concentration and he reverted back. The reveal caused the villagers to gang up on him and he agreed to return the other girls he took.

It didn't take long to get to the mansion, only to discover that the girls were actually very well cared for. It took some convincing, but everything was eventually sorted out and we got another Dragon Ball. After Goku changed back into her gi (Giving both Oolong and myself a look at her naked pussy and tits in the process), we set off for the next Dragon Ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue in this story, but I just can't figure out where to put it in so it can be even semi-organic. I'd love some advice for that.

With Oolong tagging along against his will, the four of us headed to the Diablo desert, which was a desert we needed to cross to get to the next Dragon Ball. In order to get there, we needed to cross a lake. Thankfully, Bulma had a speedboat we could use. Oolong was fearful at first of Yamcha, the bandit who lived in that desert and he tried to escape as a fish. Goku and I both stripped, jumping into the lake to chase after him, though it was hard to find a fish in a lake without some way to breathe underwater. Eventually surfacing, we had to try plan B: using Bulma's bra (since she had no panties) as a lure. It worked like a charm and Oolong was captured and tied up while Goku and I got dressed once more. Of course, it wasn't much longer before the vehicle we were using ran out of gas, so after getting it to shore we had to leg it, with me grabbing Bulma's dropped Capsule Case before she capsulized the boat. I also managed to convince Bulma to think of this as exercise and training, asking her if she really expected the journey to be easy.

While in the desert, we soon found some huge mushrooms to use as shade, which Bulma almost instantly collapsed under, passing out while Goku and I kept watch. It was during this that Yamcha arrived, and after his threats, he and Goku fought. It was a rather even match before Goku's stomach gave her trouble, allowing Yamcha to defeat her and turn to me. Just as I got ready to fight, he spied Bulma waking up and froze up, requiring Puar to pull him away, while giving Oolong a parting insult.

After that excitement, Oolong revealed he had a capsule RV, which we used to pass the night. While Bulma went to use the shower, Goku and I got to planning our revenge on Yamcha. Oolong, however, having heard our plans with the Dragon Balls, was busy preparing midnight snacks for everyone. He thought he was being clever by spiking the drinks, but it was easy enough to distract him with something else so I could ensure he got the spiked drinks instead. Soon enough, Oolong was out like a light, after which Bulma came out in just a towel that was slightly too short to properly cover everything. Figured an RV for a pig would have pig-sized stuff, not that I wasn't enjoying the view. Sadly, Bulma soon went to bed.

I decided to pull first watch to allow Goku to rest up, which is when Yamcha and Puar tried to pull some shenanigans, leading to Yamcha getting an eyeful of girl-boobie, probably his first time seeing them ever, if his eyes, which had taken the appearance of breasts, was any indication.

The next morning, Yamcha presented us with a capsule meant as an apology, in order to help us get out of the desert. It was a welcome gift, and we set off. After crossing the desert, we continued on our way to Frypan Mountain, eventually making it to the village that was in front of the burning castle. After a confrontation with Ox King, he asked us to find his daughter ChiChi once he learned Goku was Gohan's granddaughter. It wasn't that hard to find her, though seeing just how skimpy her bikini armor actually was was surprising. the show obviously downplayed it. It didn't even count as armor, and barely counted as something decent to wear, though that might have just been the damage done to it.

After getting her back to her father, he asked Goku to take Chichi and find Roshi, in the hopes that the old master could put the fire out. I would learn later that Chichi's armor completely broke apart on the way there, but that was neither here nor there as I sat around and waited for them to return. Return they did, with Roshi tagging along, and I got to see just how powerful the Kamehameha could be in the hands of a master. Of course, it was a bit too powerful, as the wave blew the castle away along with the fire, though I was more shocked to see Goku actually pull off a passable wave of her own, though it was at the cost of our ride. It didn't really matter, though, as we now had six Dragon Balls, with one more to go.


	5. Chapter 5

After securing the sixth Dragon Ball, we left to acquire the seventh, which was quite a ways away. However, it was during this drive that we were intercepted by this series particular goon squad, the Pilaf gang, who managed to steal our Dragon Balls, except for the one Goku had always carried on her person. Despite this setback, we did know who had the Dragon Ball that we needed and so chased after them.

It was getting dark by the time we found the castle and infiltrated it. I decided I'd try to get in another way while the rest explored the basements for a way in. I figured now was as good a time as any to see if I could figure out Sky Dancing, even if I hated that name for the Flight technique. Pulling what I remembered Videl learning, it didn't take me long to figure it out and I used that to find an entrance higher up and infiltrate. Of course, the effort involved in Flight, and my limited Ki stores meant I needed to rest for a bit after getting in, but that allowed me to learn that the others had been caught in a trap. I knew I didn't have long before Pilaf had all of the Balls, so I hurried to get into a good position to intercept.

I was barely in position when I saw the three hurry out with the Balls, so I made my move and knocked the three out with a Kiai that I also figured out. Giving each one a hard knock on the heads as well to make sure they stayed down, I activated the Dragon Balls and waited for the Dragon to appear, which didn't take long. I will say this, Shenron is much more imposing in person than the series ever presented. His long, green, serpentine body with the stubby claws and deep voice were something else.

" **HE WHO HAS GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGON BALLS, SPEAK AND NAME YOUR WISH!!** " The dragon bellowed out in an impressive baritone. I cleared my throat in preparation.

"Uh, yes. Shenron, before I get to my wish, I have to ask: Can you bring someone back who's been dead for over a year?" I was nervous, because this wish of mine hinged on a yes answer. Even if it had caveats.

" **I CAN, BUT THE BODY WILL BE IN WHATEVER DAMAGED STATE IT WAS IN WHEN THE PERSON PASSED AWAY!** " Shenron explained, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Great! What about if the body has been vaporized?"

" **IN THAT CASE, THE BODY WILL BE RESTORED FROM VAPORIZATION, BUT WILL STILL BE IN WHATEVER DAMAGED STATE IT WAS IN BEFORE BEING VAPORIZED!** " This was the best news I could hope to hear as I spoke my wish.

"Okay. Now here's my wish! I wish for Planet Vegeta, and all the Saiyans who died with its destruction, to be restored to their original states! Can you do this?!"

Shenron considered the wish for a moment. " **I DO NOT KNOW, BUT I WILL TRY!** " With that, his eyes glowed red, and stayed red for a while. Unbeknownst to me, the wish was being granted as specified, and eventually, Shenron's eyes stopped glowing. " **IT IS DONE! YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL!** " With that, Shenron turned gold and disappeared back into the Dragon Balls which started to rise up high into the sky, before the seven balls scattered to the far reaches of the planet, just as Oolong arrived in his bat form.

I looked the two over and smirked, just as the three stooges woke up. I was about to knock them back out when, in a surprising move, Oolong smacked me for not telling them about my plan, which gave the Pilaf group time to capture us all. Now in a severely overgrown oven, I sighed and just waited for Goku to inevitably change into a Great Ape, as tonight was a full moon.

It didn't take too much longer after Pilaf stopped taunting us, as Bulma pointed the moon out to Goku, causing him to gaze at it and transform, tearing her gi to pieces in the process. I would have admired Goku's nude form once more if it wasn't currently growing to over fifty-feet tall and getting covered head to toe in fur. This growth not only destroyed our prison, but also alerted the Pilaf gang to our escape, not that they could do much. In the end, the three got away and Yamcha and Puar managed to work together to cut Goku's tail off, causing her to regress to her human form before collapsing. All-in-all, a nice end to our first adventure together as I watched Bulma and Yamcha get together. I only hope my wish won't come back to bite me in the ass later.


End file.
